Aku Bukan Untukmu
by He Who Controls The Light
Summary: Kyungsoo baru tahu, ternyata seperti ini rasanya di khianati. a KaiSoo OneShoot Gender Switch Fanfiction. DLDR! RnR!
**a Kaisoo Fanfiction**

 **-Aku Bukan Untukmu-**

 **Kim Jongin and Do Kyungsoo as main cast as always**

 **Dimohon untuk tidak melakukan tindakan plagiat karena cerita ini murni dari hasil pemikiranku. JANGAN BASH DAN JANGAN BACA KALO EMANG GASUKA. MENDING LANGSUNG CLOSE AJA DAN CARI CERITA LAIN, OKE?**

 **Genre : sad, hurt, etc.**

 **Sorry for typo.**

 **Riview please?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BGM : Rossa – Aku Bukan Untukmu**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Dahulu kau mencintaiku_

 _Dahulu kau menginginkanku_

"Soo, kumohon dengarkan aku..."

"Lepaskan! Menjauh dariku!"

Air mata terus jatuh dari sepasang mata bulat itu. suara lembutnya berubah menjadi serak karena terus berteriak sedari tadi. Seorang lelaki yang berdiri di dekatnya memandangi wajah penuh rasa kecewa itu dengan sedih.

"Tapi kau harus mendengarkan panjelasan–"

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau jelaskan! Aku tidak perlu mendengar penjelasanmu! Aku sudah cukup mengerti apa yang terjadi hanya dengan melihat artikel sialan itu!" Jerit Kyungsoo–perempuan bermata bulat–dengan nafas memburu, menahan emosi.

Tak tahan melihat Kyungsoo menangis, Jongin–pria tadi–membawa Kyungsoo kedalam pelukan eratnya. Namun lagi-lagi Kyungsoo memberontak. Jongin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, sambil sesekali mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo. Berharap gadisnya itu tenang.

 _Meskipun tak pernah ada jawabku_

 _Tak berniat kau tinggalkan aku_

Rasa menyesal menyeruak memenuhi rongga dada Kyungsoo. Rasanya ia ingin meledak. Tapi rasa sesak lebih mendominasi dirinya. Kenapa semua menjadi seperti ini? Apa ini karma untuknya? Karma karena dirinya dulu menolak cinta pria yang sedang memeluknya ini?

Apa Kyungsoo kurang baik untuk Jongin? apa Jongin masih menyimpan dendam padanya karena penolakannya dulu? Kalau iya, kenapa dia tega sekali? Tapi lagi-lagi hati Kyungsoo memberontak, menolak semua pemikiran bodohnya itu.

Ia tahu, Jongin tak pernah bisa menyimpan dendam padanya. Ia tahu betul seberapa besar rasa cinta Jongin terhadap dirinya. Walau sering mendapat penolakan dulu, namun Jongin tak pernah berhenti untuk terus menarik perhatiannya.

"Kau jahat Kim Jongin! kau jahat!" jerit Kyungsoo sambil memukul kuat-kuat punggung tegap yang selalu melindunginya itu. Jongin yang sedari tadi menahan tangis, akhirnya runtuh juga. Pria itu ikut menangis. Menangisi kisah cinta mereka yang begitu rumit.

"Maafkan aku... aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo.."

 _Sekarang kau pergi menjauh_

 _Sekarang kau tinggalkan aku_

Semua kekacauan ini dimulai saat Jongin mulai sibuk kembali dengan _comeback_ nya bersama anggota boyband EXO lainnya. Semenjak itu, hubungan Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang baru akan membaik, malah semakin buruk.

Tidak ada komunikasi. Mereka jarang bertemu. Jongin yang sibuk konser dan lainnya, lalu Kyungsoo yang sibuk bekerja paruh waktu. Bisa dibilang, mereka benar-benar _lost contact_.

Ya, Kyungsoo memang bukan gadis yang terlahir dari kalangan atas. Kyungsoo seorang gadis biasa. Gadis sederhana yang berhasil memikat seorang Kim Jongin saat pria itu pergi membeli secangkir kopi hangat di tempat Kyungsoo bekerja paruh waktu.

Bukan tanpa alasan Kyungsoo sering menolak Jongin dulu. Ia sadar betul dirinya dan Jongin itu berbeda. Ia tidak ingin menjalin hubungan dengan seorang publik vigur. Ia tahu apa konsekuensi jika berhubungan dengan seorang terkenal seperti Kim Kai a.k.a Kim Jongin.

Dan itu terjadi saat ini. Jonginnya pergi. Meninggalkannya setelah mengucapkan janji yang membuat gadis itu percaya begitu saja terhadap seorang Kim Jongin.

 _Disaat ku mulai mengharapkanmu_

 _Dan kumohon maafkan aku_

Kyungsoo fikir, berhubungan dengan Jongin bisa membuat dirinya lebih dilindungi, mendapat kasih sayang yang selama ini telah hilang semenjak orang tuanya meninggal sejak ia masih kecil, dan kebahagiaan yang sudah lama tidak Kyungsoo rasakan.

Tapi apa? Pria itu mengingkari janjinya. Menghancurkan semua harapan Kyungsoo saat gadis itu berharap penuh pada Jongin. Kyungsoo sadar mungkin ini buah dari kesalahannya dulu yang pernah menolak Jongin. menyia-nyiakan cinta pria itu yang begitu besar padanya. Kyungsoo tidak pernah tahu, kalau rasanya sesakit ini.

"Kau jahat! Kenapa kau tega melakukan ini padaku?!" Kyungsoo kembali menjerit untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kumohon Kyungsoo, tenangkan dirimu..." lirih Jongin sambil terus mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo.

 _Aku menyesal tlah membuatmu menangis_

 _Dan biarkan memilih yang lain_

Kyungsoo ingat betul bagaimana Jongin menangis di depan matanya saat Kyungsoo lagi-lagi menolak perasaan cintanya. Dan sekarang Kyungsoo semakin menyesal. Menyesal karena pernah melakukan itu.

Selama mereka hilang kontak, Jongin memanfaatkan itu untuk menjalin hubungan diam-diam dengan seorang anggota girlband yang masih satu agensi dengannya. Krystal Jung. Nama wanita yang Jongin kencani diam-diam dibelakang Kyungsoo.

Mungkin alasan Jongin memang tepat. Ia merasa kesepian. Kyungsoo yang begitu cuek, namun perhatian tak cukup untuknya. Mereka jarang bertemu, itu yang membuat Jongin berpaling.

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan itu. dengan berat hati, ia melihat ke arah mata tajam Jongin yang sekarang sedang meredup. Ia angkat tangannya lalu mengusap air mata yang jatuh di wajah tampan yang akan ia rindukan itu.

Jongin menutup matanya. Merasakan lembutnya tangan Kyungsoo yang sedang mengusap air mata di pipinya.

"Tatap aku Jongin..." lirih Kyungsoo. Perlahan, kedua mata elang itu membuka. Balik menatap ke arah mata bulat Kyungsoo yang memandangnya dengan penuh luka yang mendalam.

 _Tapi jangan pernah kau dustai takdirmu_

 _Pasti itu terbaik untukmu_

"Aku mohon, setelah ini hiduplah dengan baik..."

"..."

"Aku tahu kau bahagia dengannya, Jongin. jadi, pergilah. Jangan kembali lagi padaku. Aku melepasmu..." air mata kembali lolos. Namun Kyungsoo malah memasang senyum yang menurut Jongin sangat di paksakan.

"Kenapa kau melepaskan ku begitu saja? apa kau tidak mencintaiku lagi?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Kyungsoo menggelang pelan. Dengan kedua tangan yang turun ke dada bidang Jongin Kyungsoo menjawab...

"Karena aku tahu kau lebih bahagia bersama dengannya. Aku minta maaf jika selama ini membuatmu tidak nyaman berhubungan denganku. Maka dari itu aku melepasmu. Hidupmu akan lebih bahagia tanpaku, Kim Jongin..."

"Tapi aku mencintaimu!"

"Aku tahu." Sahut Kyungsoo cepat.

"Aku tahu itu, selamanya pun akan begitu, benar? Tapi cintamu sudah kau bagi, Jongin. dan cintamu kepadanya lebih besar daripada cintamu padaku."

 _Janganlah lagi kau mengingatku kembali_

 _Aku bukanlah untukmu_

Jongin diam. Apa benar itu semua? Apa benar cintanya pada Kyungsoo sudah mulai pudar?

"Lihat, kau sendiri saja sudah tidak yakin dengan perasaanmu padaku."

"..."

"Jangan ingat apapun tentangku lagi. Sekarang kau sudah punya Krystal yang lebih baik dariku."

"..."

"Berbahagialah dengannya, Jongin. aku akan bahagia melihatmu bahagia..."

 _Meski ku memohon dan meminta hatimu_

 _Jangan pernah tinggalkan dirinya_

"Aku sudah tidak bisa memilikimu lagi. Walau aku memohon padamu, kau tetap akan memilih dirinya. Maka dari itu aku melepasmu.."

"Aku tidak bisa, Kyungsoo.."

"Kau bisa. Kau sudah memilihnya dan meninggalkanku. Jadi apa yang tidak bisa?"

Walau Kyungsoo mengucapkannya dengan lembut, tapi kalimat itu serasa menghujam hati Jongin begitu telak. Sebegitu besarkah ia melukai hati Kyungsoo?

"Berbagilah dengannya. Jangan sungkan untuk bermanja dengannya, karena aku sudah tidak bisa lagi memanjakanmu. Minta lah dia untuk membuatkanmu kopi kesukaanmu, karena aku sudah tidak bisa lagi melakukannya."

"Hentikan Kyungsoo.." Jongin memperingatkan. Tapi Kyungsoo malah menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Jaga dia dengan baik melebihi sebaik kau menjagaku. Jangan sakiti dia seperti kau menyakitiku. Dan satu pesanku padamu–"

"Kyungsoo!"

"Jangan tinggalkan dia. Jangan pernah tinggalkan dia apapun yang terjadi, oke?"

 _Untuk diriku.._

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?!"

"Kau mendengar dengan jelas apa yang aku bicarakan. Jadi jangan memintaku untuk mengulanginya kembali."

"Tapi kenapa?" Jongin bertanya dengan suara nyaris berbisik.

"Untukku. Lakukan itu semua untukku. Kebahagiaanmu adalah kebahagiaanku juga. Maka dari itu, lakukan semua yang aku katakan, oke?"

Lalu setelah itu, Kyungsoo berbalik. Melangkah dengan pelan dan berat. meninggalkan Jongin dengan air mata yang mengalir deras. Jongin tahu, disini Kyungsoo lah yang paling tersakiti. Harusnya ia yang meminta maaf, tapi kenapa malah gadis itu yang meminta maaf padanya?

Walau pandangannya sudah mengabur karena air mata, namun Jongin masih bisa melihat bahu rapuh itu berguncang hebat karena tangisan. Hati Jongin sakit melihatnya. Ia khawatir. Setelah ini, siapa yang akan melindungi tubuh rapuh itu dari hidupnya yang penuh ancaman? Siapa yang akan membuat wajah manis itu kembali tersenyum? Siapa yang akan membuat tubuh rapuh itu untuk bangkit kembali?

Semua jawabannya adalah Jongin. namun Jongin sendiri yang membuat jawaban dari pertanyaan itu adalah bukan dirinya. Jongin menyesal. Sangat menyesal.

"Terima kasih, maafkan aku, aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo..."

.

.

.

 _ **Dispatch berhasil mengambil gambar Kai EXO dan Krystal F(x) yang sedang berkencan!**_

 _ **SM Entertainment menyatakan bahwa Kai EXO dan Krystal F(x) sudah resmi berpacaran!**_

.

.

.

.

.

END

*01-04-2016*


End file.
